My Assassin
by Sayomi Tsukiko
Summary: Kagome has been trained as an assassin. Her latest assignment brings her to the Western Shiro. Yasahiro lets her live. Sesshomaru believes his father is a suicidal fool. Can she go through with her orders or will she have a change of heart?
1. Chapter 1

A dark figure ran through the night. The only sign that someone's been there was the slight gust of wind. The lone figure made its way into a hut. Looking down at the victim, a quick prayer was said before his throat was sliced. The dying man looked up at his murderer, not able to say a word. The murderer quickly leaves the hut after ensuring his death. Innocents would be spared; they have done nothing to warrant death. She left and returned to her home.

Walking into her home, she headed directly for the study. There sat the man she reported to: Naraku. He was handsome enough, but he wasn't her type. He had wavy black hair with black eyes that felt like he was sucking your soul out.

"Have you completed your missions?" he asked as he observed her. She knew just from the little changes in his expressions that he wasn't pleased with her choice of attire. She was wearing an outfit he specifically forbade. It consisted of black hakama and haori tailored to fit her exactly. He felt it accentuate too much. She thought it was an excellent choice because it didn't easily catch on branches and the like.

"Yes. They are finished. I am going to bed now. I will see you later this morning." She began to leave the room before Naraku's next words stopped her.

"You will be up at dawn for training. I have a new assignment for you."

"The training I have already accomplished will not be enough?" she questioned, surprised by his lack of faith in her.

"I have sent others with your training and they have all failed. I will not continue to make the same mistake. You will be up at dawn," he said as he turned around, signaling the end of the conversation.

Kagome was not a fool. She knew when he ended the conversation it was best to just let it go. There was no arguing unless she wanted to begin her training at that moment, and truthfully, at that moment all she wanted to do was sleep. She left him and went to her room. It was a rather large room done completely in black and blue, her favorite colors. She went to her closet and, after selecting a deep blue sleeping kimono, she lied down, wondering what this new mission was. She was extremely tired, but she was always a curious person. She never had to undergo additional training for any assignment before, so this was new and had to be extremely dangerous. He_ had_ said he lost others to this assignment. She was able to assuage her curiosity for the time being and go to sleep.

She woke as the sky became lighter. Leaving her room, she traveled to see her closest companion. Upon entering her room, she noticed that Sango was still lying in bed. Deciding to let her sleep in, knowing she had a long night as well, Kagome left the room and went to have a quick breakfast. She quickly grabbed a piece of fruit from the kitchens as she traveled to the training grounds.

Waiting on her new trainer, Kagome sat under a near-by Sakura tree. She daydreamed about what her life would be like right now had she never met Naraku. He ruined her life and all because he thought she would make the perfect wife. He thought she was gorgeous. She assumed it was because of her unique eye color. Her eyes were a deep blue that reminded one of the sea at night. Yet, he was sorely mistaken. She didn't want to be his wife, even with the promise that she would have all that she wanted. She went with him to be courted, but after her denial, he found another use for her. He turned her into an assassin, one of the deadliest ones possible. She thought she would hate this life, and it was partially true. She hated being the one to end lives, but she enjoyed the freedom that she was allotted. Her parents always kept her prim and proper, looking to sell her to highest bidder. She wanted to visit her family, but knew she would cause a disgrace to them for not following through with Naraku.

The sound of something cutting through the wind altered Kagome that she was no longer alone. She dived out of the path of the dagger just in time to avoid death. She turned to look at the one that made an attempt on her life, only to come face-to-face with Naraku.

"You are becoming lazy. Had I truly wanted you dead, you would have given me the perfect opportunity," he scolded as he came closer and removed the dagger from the tree. Kagome was surprised to see him, and even more surprised to know that he was right.

"I was relaxing," she replied, rising from her position on the ground.

Naraku looked at her, seemingly looking through her. "No. You were being overconfident. Lesson one—"

"Never let down your guard. Always be alert. I know. I made a mistake."

He looked at her disapprovingly. "One small mistake like that can and will cost you your life."

Kagome gave a deep sigh before looking at him. "I know. I'm sorry. I swear it won't happen again."

Naraku looked at her, wanting to punish her some more, but unable to because he did truly adore the woman before him. He wanted her for his wife and hoped that one day she would become his.

"So where is my trainer?" she questioned discreetly, looking behind him.

He smirked, making her slightly fearful. He never smirked unless it meant trouble. "I will be your trainer."

{**A/N:** First story in a while. Be nice and review. Tell me what I'm doing wrong, what I need to work on, etc. Even flame me if you want. I just want honest opinions.}


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome pants as she tries to catch her breath. She was seriously starting to hate Naraku. He had been "training" her all day. She was positive that it wasn't really training, but a torture technique. She didn't even get to eat lunch! All she had was an apple from that morning. She was ready to pass out in the grass.

"We're done for the day," announced Naraku. He had noticed that Kagome was becoming weary and lagging in her movements. "You should eat a full breakfast tomorrow." Kagome looked up at Naraku from her recently acquired space on the forest floor.

"I know. I thought we were just refining my abilities and adding a couple of new techniques," Kagome commented as she tried to obtain some rest.

"Lesson two—"

"Never assume anything. I know," Kagome finished as she waved her hand, dismissing the sentiment.

"Then act like it!" exclaimed Naraku. "I told you your next mission will be a serious one. It is dangerous and you can die! This training is not to refine your techniques or add a few more because your techniques will not be enough to help you accomplish it. You need to learn many more techniques, including some that are not from here."

"If it's so dangerous, then why are you sending me on it?" she asked. Naraku sat down next to her, trying to calm down.

"I have nobody else to send. You're the only one that I believe can do this," he said as he sighed. Kagome sits up to look at him upon hearing his gentler tone. "Do you think I want you to go? I don't. I don't want to put you in danger, but this has to be done. If anybody else could do it, I would send them. I love you," he explained while grabbing her hands.

Kagome sighed as she pulled her hands from his grip and stood up. "I've already told you. I'm not going to marry you, no matter how many times you tell me that you love me." She turned and walk towards the kitchen to obtain some substance for her grumbling stomach. Naraku watched her walk away before going towards his rooms.

Upon entering into her room, Kagome noticed Sango lying in her bed, reading a book. Putting a hand up to stop any words coming out of Sango mouth, Kagome said, "Please don't. I honestly just want to lay in my bed and go to sleep."

Ignoring her words, Sango began her questioning. "Where were you? You missed breakfast, lunch, _and_ dinner." She took a glance at her friend. "Plus, you look like death," she commented offhandedly.

Kagome just looked at her best friend and self-proclaimed bodyguard. "I was with Naraku—"

"You finally accepted his proposal," Sango said incredulously.

"No. He was 'training' me for a new mission," answered Kagome using air quotes while she plopped down on her bed, lying back.

Sango took a long look at Kagome. "You know he truly loves you. I mean, why else would he deny all the requests your parents make to come visit."

At those words, Kagome sat up quickly, looking at Sango as if she grew 3 heads. "My parents asked to visit?" she squeaked out.

"You didn't know? They send requests almost every other day. Naraku just keeps ignoring them, but I think he's starting to get irritated. He's been grouchier lately."

"It's not like he's a daisy any other time," Kagome commented before she could stop herself. They shared a small laugh before Kagome got up from the bed and began heading towards the door.

"Where are you going now?" Sango asked exasperated.

"I'm going to talk to Naraku," she answered while leaving the room. She walked down the hall, not paying any attention to the priceless paintings and artifacts that littered the hallway that she normally took time to admire. Reaching Naraku's bedroom, she pushed open the screen and walked in.

Noticing Naraku wasn't in the room, she took a seat on his bed and waited for him to appear. Moments later, Naraku walked in the room wearing nothing. Kagome sat and admired his body until she got to his face and noticed the look he was giving her. She quickly averted her eyes while a blush blossomed on her cheeks.

"Do not be embarrassed, koi. I do not mind your stare. It is most welcomed," he commented, seeing the blush start to travel down her neck.

"Um…I had just come to talk to you about…um," she began, pointedly looking at the wall opposite Naraku.

Naraku sat down beside her on the bed, grasping her hand in his and turning her face towards him. "You were just coming to talk about what?" he asked in a whisper against her lips.

Kagome couldn't help but to look at his lips. She felt her body to begin to heat up and she wouldn't deny it: Naraku was attractive. Very attractive. She just didn't want him as a husband, and at the moment she couldn't remember why.

"You know, I don't really know anymore," she whispered back while leaning forward. Taking that as a cue, Naraku kissed her. She quickly responded, allowing him to lay her back on the bed. He began to undress her while lavishing each uncovered piece of skin with kisses.

This was one of the reasons she even allowed him to court her. She loved the way he worshipped her body. And it wasn't just sexually. He always made sure to show her how much she was worth to him.

Just as they were about to delve into more _pleasurable_ activities, there was a knock at the door. Naraku released a growl at being disturbed. Kagome was grateful for the distraction. She was nervous because she was still a virgin. While she and Naraku took part in sexual activities, they always stopped short of intercourse, and for that, she was grateful.

Though he was clearly irritated, he proceeded to the door and calmly opened the screen. A servant handed him a scroll, bowed and left. Naraku returned into the room while unrolling the scroll. After a brief look at the scroll, he sighed and tossed it into the fire.

"Do you really think that was wise? It could be important," Kagome commented sarcastically from the bed.

Naraku couldn't help but be awed by her beauty. The firelight hit and shadowed her body and it made her appear even more alluring. Eventually, he regained enough sense to respond to her. "It is not something I have not seen more than enough times," he replied sourly.

Hearing that comment jolted Kagome from her lust and allowed her to remember her original purpose for coming down there. "Was that from my parents?"

Naraku took on a shocked expression. He had made sure to keep the information that her parents were requesting a visit from her. He knew how she felt about her parents and how her parents would feel about their arrangement.

"It was, wasn't it? Why didn't you tell me that my parents had been asking for a visit?" she questioned while sitting up and leaning on her arm.

"It was not important," Naraku said as he sat on the bed and kissed her, trying to lay her back down.

Kagome pushed him off and sat up completely. "It is important. They are bothering you. And if it wasn't for me, there would be no reason to deny them a visit. I'm sorry," Kagome said sadly as she gave him an apologetic hug.

"I know a way you can make it up to me," Naraku said mischievously while pulling her onto his lap.

Kagome gave him a quick kiss and stood up. "Sorry. You already know you won't get that," she told him as she began getting redressed.

He watched her for a while before replying. "You can't blame me for trying."

"And you can't blame me for not falling for it," she said as she walked out and shut the screen.

_Gracias __kohaku-chibi-chan__ for reviewing..._

{**A/N:** I had to change the rating for this chapter and because I might add a lemon and/or lime to this story, but I haven't decided for sure yet…

As always, please review, good or bad. Flames are even accepted. Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter out sooner than I did this chapter.}


End file.
